The Cutest Thing
by Naru Suzuki
Summary: HIATUS - Desculpa, o vestibular tá tomando muito do meu tempo! --- Ela é desastrada, ele é cabeça-dura... Já dá pra imaginar, não? Renji e Mitsuki vão para Karakura solucionar o desaparecimento de um Shinigami! RenjiXOC. Capítulo 7: ON!
1. Por onde esteve?

Minha primeira fic. Queria algo fofo.. Esse é só o primeiro capítulo, espero que gostem!

Disclaimer: Bleach pertence ao Kubo, okz?

Legenda:

_falas_

narração

--

**1. Por onde esteve?**

O dia estava quente como sempre na Soul Society. Uma fila de shinigamis aguardava ansiosamente por sua graduação. Haviam passado por muita coisa na academia, e todos sentiam a mesma coisa: alívio. Prestigiando a cerimônia estavam todos os atuais integrantes da Gotei 13.

Ela podia observá-lo bem de onde estava: o mesmo cabelo espigado de sempre, sua bandana, sua pose de valentão, suas tatuagens estranhas. Não que ele a atraísse de alguma forma, de jeito nenhum! Ela apenas gostava de olhar para ele, observar suas manias. Gostava tanto que esboçava um sorriso sempre que o fazia, atraindo a curiosidade de outros shinigamis.

_Mitsu?! Tá rindo de quê?!_

_AAAAAAAHHH xx Ikkaku, você me assustou ;-;_

Mitsuki percebe que todos olhavam para ela. O grito que dera atrapalhou a cerimônia e todos a observavam intrigados, inclusive **ele**. Ikkaku segurou uma gargalhada, enquanto a shinigami ficava vermelha.

_Parece que existe mais alguém como o Hanatarou.. - diz Renji, rindo - Quem é ela afinal?_

_Mitsuki Tachikawa. - diz Shuuhei - Não se lembra dela?_

_Não._

_Ela sempre causa grandes estragos... Lembra quando tiveram que reconstruir parte da área oeste? Dizem que foi porque ela estava treinando um pouco. É da 11ª Divisão._

_São apenas histórias. - diz Renji, observando-a de longe - Ela nem tem tamanho pra fazer todo esse estrago._

Depois de uns socos, Ikkaku não via mais graça naquela situação: Mitsuki era forte, embora fosse um tanto magricela. Agora que já tinha descontado sua raiva, seu rosto estava com uma expressão doce novamente, com a qual ela se desculpou com seu capitão. Kenpachi parecia bravo, mas Yachiru acenou dizendo que estava tudo bem.

A cerimônia não demorou muito para acabar.

_Mitsu-chan, vamos nos reunir hoje na Sociedade Feminina de Shinigamis, está bem?_

_Hai. Mas tenho trabalho a fazer, talvez me atrase..._

_Não tem problema. nn_

_E, falando em problema... Que grito foi aquele, hein? - diz Rangiku, com cara de quem não deixaria esse assunto para outro dia._

Mitsuki suspira, e explica que foi só um susto. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que as pessoas iam demorar pra esquecer isso.

_Nossa, você devia estar mesmo concentrada na cerimônia... - diz Rangiku, que acrescenta com um sorriso - Ou... em alguém!_

_Ora! Não imagine coisas, Matsumoto! Estava distraída. - Mitsuki começa a corar - Nos vemos na reunião, então._

Ela começa a andar rápido em direção ao prédio da 11ª divisão. No mínimo **ele** a achava uma idiota.. tinha certeza disso! Queria cavar um buraco e se esconder... Distraída, lembrando de seu próprio desastre, esqueceu de olhar para frente e acabou esbarrando em alguém e caindo no chão. Hoje realmente não era seu dia.

_Ai, que droga. '_

_Ei, você tá bem? o-o_

Ela olha para cima com cara de choro, ainda podia ficar pior: havia esbarrado em Hisagi Shuuhei. Ela levanta, ajeitando a roupa. E sai, com a cabeça baixa.

_Sim, me desculpe._

Ela sente alguém segurar seu braço: era Renji. Ele estava com Hisagi, mas Mitsuki estava tão nervosa que nem o viu alí.

_Seu braço... está machucado. - diz ele, delicadamente_

A pele dela era macia, delicada. Um filete de sangue escorria pelo braço, até a mão áspera do vice-capitão.

_Está tudo bem, vou pedir para Isane dar um jeito nisso. - diz ela, afastando seu braço das mãos dele - Mais uma vez peço desculpas. - ela diz, e vai em direção à 4ª divisão, rubra como seu próprio sangue._

Renji a observa correndo. Estranho como não a havia notado antes, onde estava esse tempo todo? Shuuhei apenas suspira, já havia visto histórias como esta antes.

--

Reviews, please!


	2. Bem na hora: Uma missão em Karakura?

_**2. Bem na hora: Uma missão em Karakura?**_

_Devia estar mesmo com pressa... - disse Isane, afastando suas mãos do braço de Mitsuki, onde não havia mais corte. - Pronto!_

_Obrigada! Acho que preciso ser menos afobada... - diz Mitsuki, com o olhar distante_

_Eu que o diga, hoje na cerimônia você conseguiu todas as atenções, hein! - Isane ria docemente_

_Aah.. Você acha que as pessoas vão lembrar disso para sempre??_

_Para sempre não.. Temos muitas preocupações, ainda mais com os novos shinigamis. - Isane levanta-se, indo em direção a uma janela - Sabe que não pegamos leve com os novatos._

_Sim.. - ela levanta e vai em direção à porta - Obrigada novamente, Isane-chan!_

Isane possuía um poder incrível, pensava Mitsuki enquanto ia ao prédio da 11ª Divisão, em seu braço não ficara nenhuma cicatriz sequer! Era um dom poder curar os outros, por isso ela considerava a 4ª Divisão a mais nobre de todas.

_Mitsuki. - Kenpachi não parecia muito contente_

_Waaa, taichou.. Me desculpe por envergonhá-lo na cerimônia... ;-;_

_Quero que me acompanhe à 9ª Divisão. Tenho uma missão para você. - disse ele, andando calmamente com Yachiru em seus ombros_

_Mitsu-chaan, posso ir com você? - disse Yachiru, com seus olhos brilhantes_

_O taichou não deixaria e, além do mais, você tem trabalho como fukutaichou. - Mitsuki diz docemente, tentando não magoar aquela criatura rosada_

_Mas ser fukutaichou é muito chato. - ela coloca as mãos sob o queixo - Queria ir com Mitsu-chan até Karakura._

_Karakura? Taichou, que tipo de missão é essa?_

_Chegamos - diz ele, indo em direção a Hisagi._

_Ah, Zaraki-taichou. Sinto muito mas não posso liberar nenhum shinigami para essa missão. - disse Hisagi, antes que Kenpachi pudesse tocar no assunto - Contudo, Kuchiki-taichou disse que pode liberar um de seus shinigamis, se a missão for rápida._

_Ah, mas que complicação! - diz Kenpachi, irritado. Ele realmente não queria falar com Kuchiki Byakuya. - Vamos logo._

_Ken-chaan, você não vai falar com o Bya-kun? Temos que ir por aquele lado! - diz Yachiru, apontando para o lado oposto de onde eles estavam indo._

_Mitsuki, peça ao Kuchiki-taichou que libere um de seus shinigamis para ir com você até Karakura. - Kenpachi estava mesmo nervoso!_

_ahn? Ah, sim taichou! - diz ela, indo pelo outro caminho_

Mitsuki nunca teve medo da aparência estranha e grotesca de seu taichou. Desde que se formou na academia ela trabalhou muito para provar a ele que merecia um posto na 11ª divisão. Entretanto, só de pensar em Kuchiki Byakuya podia sentir um arrepio na espinha. Ele não era mau, disso ela sabia, mas havia alguma coisa nele que a assustava.

_Tachikawa Mitsuki.._

Falando nele...

_Bom dia, Kuchiki-taichou. - ela diz respeitosamente - Zaraki-taichou gostaria que um de seus shinigamis me acompanhasse em uma missão à Karakura._

Sem dizer nada, Byakuya entra no escritório da 6ª Divisão e faz um sinal para que ela o acompanhe.

_Imagino que Zaraki esteja muito ocupado para vir falar comigo pessoalmente. - diz ele em um tom seco._

_Com todo o respeito Kuchiki-taichou, eu-_

_Desculpe pelo atraso! - diz Renji, que estranha ver Mitsuki alí, mas prefere não dizer nada._

_Quero que acompanhe Tachikawa Mitsuki à Karakura em uma missão. - diz Byakuya, retirando-se em seguida. - Mas antes tenha certeza de que terminou seu trabalho._

O escritório encheu-se com um silêncio mórbido. Uma viagem ao mundo real com Renji? Tá certo, era uma missão, mas isso não os impediria de se divertirem um pouco, não é? Os pensamentos da garota foram interrompidos pela voz do fukutaichou.

_Ahn, Mitsuki?_

_Oquee?? Aaah! hai, hai, diga Abarai-san! _

_Tenho que assinar uma papelada. - diz ele com cara de tédio_

_Eu tenho que entregar uns relatórios também... partimos amanhã, tá bem? - Mitsuki tenta deixar seu sorriso o mais meigo possível - Itekimasu, Abarai-san!_

"Um pouco avuada", pensou Renji, " E que missão será essa?". Ficou parado alí por um tempo, até que voltou a si e foi terminar seu trabalho.

--

Sei que não tem muita ação nos capítulos, mas é que tenho pouco tempo para escrever... prometo fazer capítulos maiores!!

Reviews, pleasee!!


	3. Mil em uma

**3.**

_Karakura é tão... legaaal! - os olhos de Mitsuki brilhavam, nunca havia estado no mundo real._

_Heh. Espere só até conseguirmos nosso gigai. Você vai ver que o clima aqui é melhor que na Soul Society. - Renji a guiava até a loja de Urahara._

_Ah! Já esteve muitas vezes aqui, Abarai-fukutaichou?_

_Algumas vezes. Você nunca veio aqui?_

_Nope. Zaraki-taichou não costumava me mandar para longe da Soul Society. - eles param na frente de uma loja - O que vamos comprar?_

_Um corpo._

_Errr... pra que??_

Urahara não conseguia conter o seu riso, explicando para a jovem o que era um gigai.

_E é assim que shinigamis podem ter contato com o mundo real, entendeu Mitsuki-chan?_

_Hai, hai, obrigada pela explicação Kisuke-san!_

_Eee, aqui está seu gigai! - diz Kisuke, como se estivesse cantando_

_M-mas.. O que? - o gigai de Mitsuki estava apenas de bikini, o que a deixa vermelha_

_Hehehe. Idêntico a você, não? - Urahara escondia a face com seu leque_

_KISUKE URAHARAAAAAAA! - a doce Mitsuki torna-se um monstro, socando Kisuke com toda sua força_

Renji entra na sala e imediatamente pára a briga, segurando Mitsuki com um de seus braços e mantendo-a longe do chão, e de Kisuke.

_Oy, Mitsuki. O que está fazen-_

Ele pára de falar ao perceber que a garota estava somente de bikini, ficando vermelho e sem saber se a solta ou não.

_Abarai, coloque me no chão. - a voz dela estava sombria. - Agora. - era como se mil agulhas perfurassem os ouvidos do rapaz_

Ele a solta e ela vai se vestir. Kisuke estava caído no chão, com uns bons galos na cabeça. Mitsuki volta depois de algum tempo (devidamente vestida, dessa vez). Não estava mais vermelha e sua face tinha uma expressão doce.

_Abarai-fukutaichou, pronto para irmos? - sua voz também não estava mais sombria_

_Hai. Vamos. - ele estava mais tranquilo por ela ter voltado ao normal._

Os dois saem da loja em direção ao centro da cidade. Renji estava certo: o clima de Karakura era realmente melhor, pensou Mitsuki, que andava como se estivesse em um clipe: flores de cerejeira voavam ao seu redor, o sol batia em sua pele, só faltava uma música de fundo.

_Mitsuki, você não tá num filme. - Renji olhava ao redor - Tá todo mundo olhando pra gente._

_Ahn? - ela volta a realidade, ficando rubra ao perceber que era o centro das atenções - A-Abarai-fukutaichou, vamos sair daqui! - ela o empurra até um restaurante._

Os dois sentam em uma mesa próxima às janelas. O rosto de Mitsuki já havia voltado a sua cor normal e ela parecia séria.

_Acho que ainda não te contei o porque da missão, não é? - ela pegou seu celular - Amane Seiji, 7º posto da 9ª divisão. Foi enviado à Karakura a algum tempo, mas não se têm notícias dele a uns dois meses ou mais. _

_E querem que a gente o encontre? - Renji estava decepcionado: esperava uma missão mais desafiadora._

_Sim. - ela suspira - Mas não faço idéia de onde ele possa estar..._

_Sabe se ele está vivo?_

_Você não sentiu o reiatsu dele quando chegamos à cidade? - ela apoia o queixo com as duas mãos - Está fraco... Deve estar em condições difíceis._

_Não acha que ele avisaria pelo celular? - estava cada vez mais entediado._

_E se ele não tivesse a oportunidade? E se.. - seu olhar se torna distante - E se estiver nas mãos de alguém muito mau?!_

Renji se segura para não rir. Ela conseguia ser tão diferente e ser a mesma sempre! A garota desastrada do dia da formatura, a enfurecida quando viu o gigai que Urahara havia providenciado para ela.. E agora, por mais que tentasse ficar séria, ela ainda se perdia em seus devaneios, e sua maior preocupação era se o shinigami desaparecido havia sido sequestrado por homens maus... Era realmente uma figura muito peculiar.

_Shinigamis são bem treinados. Acho que ele anda sumido por outro motivo. - ele levanta e ela faz o mesmo - Você sabe que de que área ele era encarregado?_

_Toda Karakura. O mais estranho é que... - ela olha no celular por alguns segundos - Mesmo ele estando desaparecido, o número de hollows atacando a cidade continua regular. _

_Devem haver outros shinigamis. - ele coloca os braços atrás da cabeça e sai do restaurante, seguido pela garota - Tá com fome?_

_Não. Bem, para onde vamos?_

_Precisamos de um lugar pra ficar. Espero que Kurosaki esteja em casa..._


	4. Família, família

**4. Família, família...**

_Oy, Cheguei!_

_Está atrasado, Ichigooooo!_

Quando percebeu, Ichigo havia sido atingido no rosto. Sem entender, e com os nervos à flor da pele, ele se perguntava porque raios seu pai dissera que ele estava atrasado. Antes de mais brigas, Yuzu chega, sorridente.

_Onii-san, Onii-san! Seus amigos vieram te visitar hoje. Estão aí a um tempão!_

_Ahn? Que amigos? - _ele coça a cabeça, sem entender -_ Não lembro de ter combinado nada..._

_Que vergonha! Que vergonha! Deixar uma garota tão... graciosa! Esperando todo esse tempo por você, Ichigo! - _Ishin estava inconformado -_ Felizmente eu estava aqui, e sinto que ela se rendeu aos talentos de seu velho pai. HUAHUAHUAHUHAU_

_Ora! Pare de falar besteiras!_

Ichigo vai para a sala, onde os supostos amigos estavam. Seriam Inoue e Tatsuki? Geralmente, eram elas que o visitavam. Até mesmo Keigo ou os outros garotos, raramente apareciam em sua casa e, se eles fossem as misteriosas visitas, seu pai e sua irmã o teriam avisado. Estranho, parecia que esses 'amigos' eram, afinal, alguém que seus pais não conheciam e que talvez nem ele mesmo conhecesse direito.

_Oy, Ichigo! - _Renji apenas sorria ao ver a cara assustada do garoto

_R-Renji?! O que está fazendo aqui?? - _ele, então, percebe a presença de uma outra pessoa na sala - _E quem é ela?_

_Ela é Tachikawa Mitsuki - _Renji fala um pouco sério - _Temos um motivo especial para estarmos aqui._

Motivo especial? Antes mesmo que qualquer um deles abrisse a boca para falar outra palavra, Ichigo os leva para seu quarto, onde poderiam conversar sem que Ishin, Yuzu ou Karin os escutassem. Não sabia qual o motivo especial, mas certamente tinha a ver com a Soul Society... E Ichigo não queria envolver sua família nisso.

_Então, o que é? - _ele parecia irritado.

_Estamos em uma missão. Precisamos encontrar um shinigami desaparecido. - _Mitsuki não era mais a doce garota de antes, estava séria e fria.

_E não sabemos quanto tempo ficaremos em Karakura.. por isso, precisamos de um lugar para ficar._

_Nada disso! Não há espaço aqui. E que idéia foi essa de aparecerem aqui do nada?! Não podiam ter me procurado pela cidade? Ahn?? -_ ele definitivamente estava irritado

_Claro que há espaço!! Olhe que casa grande! - _Renji inicia uma discussão. Era sempre assim...

_Não venha com essa! Rukia já mora no meu armário, onde quererm que eu os coloque? Debaixo da pia da cozinha??_

_Claro que não! Não cabemos em um lugar tão pequeno!! Ao menos arranje um armário para cada um de nós!_

Assuntos simples tornavam-se uma discussão entre os dois. Mesmo que pensássem igual, nunca admitiriam isso em uma situação comum. A porta do armário se abre, Rukia arregala os olhos ao ver Renji.

_Renji?! O que faz aqui?_

_Rukia! Eu e Mitsuki estamos em uma missão._

Ela olha para Mitsuki, estranhando a presença dela alí.

_Olá, Kuchiki-san._

_Mitsuki-san.. Não sabia que realizava missões em Karakura._

_Não realizo, é minha primeira missão no mundo material._

_E Onii-sama concordou com a sua vinda, Renji? - _Rukia estranhava mais ainda, pelo que ouviu enquanto estava no armário, a missão era simples: encontrar um shinigami desaparecido

_Precisamos de um lugar para ficar. - _diz Renji, concordando com a cabeça

_Por que não fica na loja do Urahara? Aposto que lá tem espaço para vocês! - _Ichigo tentava encontrar uma solução para aquilo.

_Não voltarei para a loja daquele pervertido. - _Mitsuki parecia ainda mais decidida - _Temo que serei obrigada a bater nele de novo, se voltar para aquele lugar._

_Ichigo. - _Rukia queria intervir, mas não sabia como exatamente - _Traria tantos problemas assim?_

_Desculpem. - _estava sério, mas não tinha aquela aparência irritada de antes - _Ter mais dois shinigamis em casa, poderia colocar minha família em risco._

Mitsuki sentiu algo em seu coração. Parecia que o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados queria poder ajudar, mas o que o impedia era o medo de colocar sua família em risco. Ele parecia estar em um dilema muito difícil.

_Kurosaki-san. - _ela quebra o silêncio que havia se formado - _Só precisamos de um lugar para passar a noite. Dou minha palavra que não lhe causaremos problemas e que ficaremos o mais distante possível de sua família.. É que, realmente, não temos a quem recorrer. Não me agrada pedir algo desse tipo a você, mas não temos outra escolha._

Por mais que quisesse, Ichigo não negaria ajuda a eles. Tinha um bom coração, acima de tudo, e como iria hospedá-los a curto prazo, talvez não houvessem grandes problemas, visto que quando fossem embora sua família não se recordaria de nada.

O único problema era: não havia lugar para eles ficarem em sua casa! Renji era muito grande para caber em algum lugar, e Mitsuki não era tão baixinha quanto Rukia...

_Sendo assim, não nos resta outra escolha. - _Rukia faz uma pausa, esperando pela atenção dos outros shinigamis - _Ichigo, eles irão pedir autorização para seu pai._

O garoto emite um som estranho, olhando para Rukia. Será que ela havia batido a cabeça?

_É a melhor opção. - _ela parecia estar falando sério

Realmente, ele tinha que concordar com isso.

_É só por uns tempos. - _Ichigo ainda não acreditava no que estava fazendo

_Bem... _- Ishin os observava um pouco - _Está certo. O cabeça-vermelha pode ficar no seu quarto. Eu tenho uma cama grande então -_

_NEM PENSE EM TERMINAR ESSA FRASE! - _os olhares de Ichigo e Karin perfuravam Ishin.

_Mitsuki-chan pode ficar no meu quarto, mas não tem muito espaço... - Yuzu tentava ser gentil_

_Não. - Ichigo parecia irritado, de novo - Renji e Mitsuki podem ficar no meu quarto: é grande e tem espaço para eles._

_Ichigo.. - Ishin o puxa para um canto - Sei que está numa fase da adolescência que, bem... almejamos algumas coisas e-_

_Onde quer chegar? uú_

_Se precisar de algum conselho, pode pedir para o seu velho pai, que não vai rir de sua inexperiência em tais assuntos e-_

_PARE DE FALAR BESTEIRAAS!!_

_Abarai-fukutaichou, acha mesmo que é uma boa idéia ficarmos aqui? - _Mitsuki parecia perplexa - _Mal chegamos e já somos motivo de discussão..._

Ele apenas ri, e não era aquele riso desafiador ou de superioridade, dava pra perceber que ele estava se divertindo.

_Acho que isso é normal nas famílias..._


	5. Ultra Especial Bem Importante!

**5. **

_Abarai-fukutaichou, não sinto mais o reiatsu do Amane Seiji._

Renji olha de canto para ela, que agora estava sentada no colchão. O quarto de Ichigo não era tão grande assim, então os dois shinigamis dormiam em dois colchões ao lado da cama do rapaz. Já estava tarde, todos já dormiam.

_Estava fraco até agora a pouco, mas sumiu. - ela observava a janela, esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa. O que não aconteceu..- Vou atrás dele._

Antes que ela pudesse se mover, ele a pega pelo braço.

_Como pretende encontrá-lo se nem consegue sentir o reiatsu dele? - parecia de mal humor - E páre de me chamar de "Abarai-fukutaichou" o tempo todo. Parece um robô._

Ele estava certo. Não haveria como encontrá-lo, a não ser que ela procurasse pela cidade inteira. Mas, e se ele estivesse em perigo? Está certo que ele podia estar encondendo o reiatsu, mas também podia estar em perigo, precisando de socorro... Só de pensar que o shinigami podia estar em uma situação ruim, Mitsuki estremeceu.

_Hai. - ela deita novamente e vira para o outro lado - Procuramos amanhã._

Não demorou muito e Renji caiu no sono novamente. Era a chance que ela precisava: iria procurar pelo shinigami e voltaria antes que Renji acordasse! Rapidamente, ela sai da casa dos Kurosaki, e segue a primeira rua que encontra, mas logo pára: não tinha nem idéia de onde deveria ir primeiro!!

_Ahn, da última vez eu senti o reiatsu do Amane-san para aquele lado... Mas... E se ele tiver ido pra outro lugar? Aí não ia dar muito certo.. Eu ia chegar lá e ele já teria ido embora.. E... Bem... - ela senta na calçada, com as mãos sob o queixo - Assim não vou chegar a lugar nenhum..._

_Se quiser, podemos ajudar._

Mitsuki dá um pulo, e olha assustada para um grupo de garotos que estavam em pé ao lado dela. Ela olha para os lados, não podiam estar falando com ela!

_Ei, você tá bem?_

_H-hai._

_Então, o que faz aqui sozinha a essa hora?_

_M-mas, como vocês podem me ver?! - ela ainda olhava assustada para eles_

_Ihh, ela deve ter exagerado no sakê... - três garotos comentavam, enquanto o quarto apenas ria - Quem sabe não podemos... ajudá-la?_

_Claro. - diz o quarto rapaz, entendendo uma mão para ela_

_Ajudar?,_ ela pensa, ainda no chão. De repente seus olhos ficam brilhantes: _Eles devem ser shinigamis! Isso explica porque eles podem me ver!!_

_Vocês também estão aqui em missão? - ela levanta com a ajuda dele_

_É... Claro! - diz o rapaz, sorrindo_

_Ela é maluca. - os outros três comentavam - Pelo menos é bonita.._

_Eu... Eu preciso encontrar Amane Seiji, senti o reiatsu dele por alí, vamos! - ela dá um passo, mas eles a pegam pelo braço_

_Oy, onde você vai? - eles a seguravam firme_

_Eu acabei de falar, preciso encontrar Amano Seiji... Vocês vão me ajudar ou não?_

_Por que você não ajuda a gente primeiro?_

Renji acorda no meio da noite. O reiatsu de Mitsuki estava muito forte naquele momento. Ele levanta e olha para o lado: não havia ninguém no colchão dela. _Droga, falei pra ela não sair!,_ ele pensa enquanto saia de seu gigai e ia atrás da garota.

_Mitsuki, acho bom você estar bem..._

Não demorou muito para que ele a encontrasse. Estava na calçada, sentada sobre três corpos empilhados. Ele olha com espanto para aquilo.

_Mitsuki! O que..?!_

_Ah, Abarai-fuku- err... Renji! - ela acenava sorrindo, enquanto ele se aproximava_

_O que aconteceu aqui?_

_Ah, eles estão tirando um cochilo. São do mal, cuidado com eles!_

_Ah, eh? - ele observa para os três garotos, eram apenas três inúteis bêbados - Por que você acha isso?_

_Porque eles podiam me ver!! Eles tentaram me levar para algum lugar, mas eu dei um jeito neles! - ela levanta, com uma cara séria_

_Mitsuki, você está no seu gigai... - ele parecia irritado novamente - Por isso eles podiam ver você..._

_Gi... - ela olha para si mesma: realmente, ela estava de pijamas! - ...gai?_

_Vamos voltar. - ele boceja - Pensei que estava em perigo. Você não pode fazer isso._

_O que? Bater nas pessoas? - ela o seguia_

_Também. Não pode bater nos humanos, ou esquecer de sair do seu gigai, ou ainda fugir no meio da noite._

_Mas eu ia voltar logo!_

_Estamos juntos, você não pode agir como se fosse a única nessa missão._

_Desculpe, acho que deixei você preocupado.. - ela abaixa a cabeça, estava vermelha, não queria que ele a visse desse jeito._

_Tudo bem, você se divertiu afinal. - ele ri - Coitados, você pegou leve com eles, não?_

_Acho que acordei um dos vizinhos quando atirei um deles... - ela aponta para uma casa que tinha um buraco na parede_

Ao longe eles escutam uma sirene, uma viatura se aproximava do local.

--

Sorry pelo capítulo tapa-buraco xD

R & R, please!


	6. Mitsuki? Estrela de cinema?

**6. Mitsuki? Uma estrela de cinema?**

Renji e a família Kurosaki tomavam café da manhã. Aquela casa era diferente da loja do Urahara, onde ele passava fome e ainda era chamado de 'encostado' ou coisas do tipo. Alí ele podia comer o quanto quisesse! E, mesmo que Ichigo reclamasse, ele ainda continuaria comendo!

_Waa, ohayo! - Mitsuki parecia um pouco abatida_

_Ohayo._

_Aaah, nada como um café-da-manhã só de jovens, não é? - Isshin parecia feliz_

_Jovens? O que você tá fazendo aqui, então? - Ichigo não teve tempo de falar mais nada: levou um chute que o fez cair de sua cadeira_

_Não caçoe de seu jovem pai, Ichigo!_

_Papai! Onii-chan! Párem com isso! - Yuzu coloca-se entre os dois_

_Ele me pegou de surpresa!- ele reclamava, enquanto sentava novamente_

Sem paciência para toda essa demonstração de afeto, Karin liga a TV. Um programa mostrava uma matéria sobre um filme que seria realizado em Karakura. _"Aqui estão algumas cenas do que parece ser uma grande produção!", _um vídeo começou a passar, mostrando uma garota dando uma verdadeira surra em quatro rapazes. Ela 'maravilhosamente' atira um deles em direção a uma casa, fazendo um buraco na parede. Todos ficam de boca aberta.

_Legal, um filme de ação! - Karin se anima - Ainda mais que a protagonista é uma garota!_

_E ela está de pijamas, não? - Isshin observava atentamente_

Renji sente um calafrio quando mencionam a palavra 'pijamas'. Uma garota de pijamas que dá uma surra em quatro caras no meio da madrugada... Onde tinha visto algo parecido?

_Mitsuki-chan, ela se parece com você. - Yuzu arregala os olhos - Está até usando um pijama igual!_

Renji quase cai da cadeira: como assim? Quando haviam filmado aquilo?

_É impressão sua, Yuzu. - Mitsuki se encolhe ao ver a cara de Renji_

_"E agora vamos dizer quem é a grande-estrela do filme! Mestre em artes-marciais, ela veio especialmente para Karakura para gravar estas cenas!"_

Todos assistiam atentamente. Mitsuki tenta fugir, mas Renji lhe lança um olhar mortal, que ela não ouse mexer nenhum músculo.

_"A grande estrelaaa... Tachikawa Mitsuki!!"_

Renji e Ichigo caem de suas cadeiras. Todos imediatamente olham surpresos para Mitsuki, que fica vermelha.

_Onii-chan, Onii-chan tem uma amiga famosa! - os olhos de Karin e Yuzu brilhavam_

_O-oque? - Ichigo parecia não entender_

Renji ainda lançava seu olhar mortal. Ela engole a seco e começa a pensar rapidamente em alguma coisa para dizer.

_Aaaahahahahaha! Parece que vocês descobriram, hein! - ela coça a cabeça_

Ichigo e Renji: gota

_Eu queria me esconder dos paparazzi... Mas, acho que acabaram presenciando a cena de ontem... Aaahahahaha! - ela puxa Renji pela camiseta e o arrasta até a porta - Temos que ir agora, obrigada pela refeição! - e os dois saem_

_Muito bom, filho! Seu primeiro amor é uma estrela de cinema! Não podia esperar nada melhor do meu filho!!_

_PÁRE DE FALAR BESTEIRAS!!_

Renji e Mitsuki andaram tão rápido que já estavam a 3 quarteirões dalí.

_Podia ter alterado a memória deles para que esquecessem o que aconteceu. - Renji estava inconformado, ela loucura aquilo! - Agora todos acham que você é famosa... Olha o trabalho que você deu._

_Desculpe, é que eu não sei usar direito esse negócio... - ela mostra o dispositivo usado para alterar a memória - É complicado... Aí acabei fazendo com que pensassem que sou uma estrela de cinema!_

Logo, um grupo de pessoas se reúne em volta dos dois, pedindo autógrafos e tirando fotos com Mitsuki.

_E você nem gostou disso, né? - Renji observava enquanto as pessoas a abraçavam, como se ela realmente fosse famosa_

_É parte do trabalho. - ela sorri - Talvez isso possa ser útil._

_Não consigo imaginar como... - ele coloca os braços atrás da cabeça_

De repente os dois sentem um reiatsu forte vindo de outra direção. Eles se olham: só podia ser de Amane Seiji! Mitsuki dispensa os fãs, mas eles os seguem.

_Pode se livrar deles? - ele corria_

_Aaah, só se eu imobilizá-los. - ela se esforçava para acompanhá-lo_

_Faça isso logo, por favor!_

_Bakudo nº 9, Geki! - ela pára e vira-se para os fãs, que não se moviam mais. - Yatta! Deu certo!_

_Rápido, Mitsuki. Páre de pular feito louca! O reiatsu dele está fricando fraco de novo! - Renji já estava a alguns metros de distância dela_

_Espera!! - ela corre o máximo que pode, até alcançá-lo - Acho que ele percebeu nosso reiatsu, deve estar escondendo sua presença._

_Então isso elimina a hipótese de que ele esteja sendo ameaçado. - Renji pára, cansado._

_Não completamente. Ele pode estar sendo manipulado. - ela também pára - Por que parou?_

_Tem mais fãs vindo por alí. - ele aponta para uma rua, onde havia uma grande quantidade de adolescentes correndo até eles. - Ainda acha que essa situação vai ser útil?_

_Credo, eles são piores do que hollows! Acho que vou usar o Shakkahou dessa vez._

_Não! Pára com isso! - ele a puxa pelo braço e os dois correm - A loja do Urahara fica perto daqui, deixamos nossos gigais lá e voltamos a procurar._

_Mas aí vamos acabar perdendo ele... Vamos largar os gigais aqui, não existe um botão de auto-destruição?_

_Mitsuki, não viaja. - gota'_

--

vocês devem estar perdendo a paciência comigo não é? xD

não se preocupem, logo a ação vai começar!

R & R


	7. Finalmente! Surgem os inimigos!

**7. Finalmente! Surgem os inimigos!**

Não havia muito o que fazer. Mais uma vez haviam perdido o reiatsu do shinigami. Deixaram os gigais na loja do Urahara e agora aguardavam qualquer sinal de que o shinigami estivesse por perto. Não eram mais de nove horas da manhã, o que significava que tinham um longo dia pela frente.

_E se ele estiver escondendo o reiatsu?_

_Se ele estiver escondendo o reiatsu... - _ela observa sua zanpakuto, que refletia o sol - _Teremos que descobrir o porquê disso. E, se ele estiver tentando fugir de suas responsabilidades como shinigami, teremos que levá-lo de volta __**à força**__._

_Essa história está muito mal contada... - _Renji olhava com desconfiança - _Quem ordenou essa missão?_

_Zaraki-taichou não disse. Acho que foi Yama-jii..._

_Se foi o velho Yamamoto que ordenou isso, então não temos do que desconfiar. - _Renji deita-se, com os braços atrás da cabeça

Ambos estavam no telhado de um prédio no centro de Karakura. Mitsuki, que estava em pé, observava a cidade, enquanto Renji, entediado, olhava para o nada. Ficaram um bom tempo alí, até que a garota se cansa e senta, também entediada. Os dois ficam em silêncio por um bom tempo, até que os dois se levantam na mesma hora.

Sentiam um grande poder espiritual vindo de não muito longe dalí. Utilizando shunpo, eles iam em direção ao local. Chegaram a um depósito de mercadorias que pertencia a uma loja de departamentos. O poder espiritual ficava cada vez mais forte, a atmosfera ficando mais pesada.

Eles entram no depósito, andando por entre as fileiras de caixas, empilhadas umas sobre as outras, sem conseguir enxergar muita coisa. Até que chegam a uma fileira que não tinha saída, e onde a pilha de caixas era muito maior. Podiam sentir o reiatsu ao redor deles.

_Estão ao nosso redor. - _Mitsuki empunhava sua zanpakuto, a alguns passos de Renji

_Não sabemos quantos são, não se afaste._

Antes mesmo que ele pudesse terminar sua frase, ele sente Mitsuki se movendo e surgindo atrás dele. Quando ele se vira, a vê usando a espada para impedir que uma lança o perfure. Ela empurra a espada em direção à lança, fazendo a recuar. Ela observa atentamente a escuridão, podendo ver a pessoa que os atacou.

_Yare, yare... Vejam o que temos aqui. - _uma voz feminina diz

_Está com sorte hoje, Netami. - _uma voz masculina vinha do outro lado - _Dois shinigamis encurralados._

Renji força os olhos, podendo distinguir a forma de um homen à sua frente. Os dois shinigamis, um de costas pro outro, empunhavam suas zanpakutos, fitando os inimigos que pareciam calmos, como se tivessem a certeza de que nada de ruim lhes aconteceria.

_Mas é claro, Koji. - _ela ri, apontando a lança em direção à Mitsuki - _Tente não matá-lo, está bem? Farei o possível para deixar essa aqui inteira._

Mal terminou de falar, ambos desaparecem. Renji e Mitsuki não mexiam um músculo sequer, atentos para qualquer movimento que os inimigos pudessem realizar. Não demorou muito para que os dois se separassem, indo cada um para o lado, ouvindo apenas o ruído das lanças fincadas ao chão, no local onde eles estavam.

_Hm. Eles são rápidos. - _a mulher retira a lança do chão, indo em direção à Mitsuki. - _Vamos ver quanto tempo vão durar._

_Hah. Pensei que não fosse ter nenhuma diversão hoje. - _Mitsuki sorri, apreciava uma boa luta como qualquer integrante da 11ª Divisão.

_Veremos se ainda achará divertido quando estiver caída ao chão. - a voz da mulher era suave, porém fria_

_Isso depende de quem cairá primeiro._

Dessa vez foi Mitsuki quem fez o primeiro movimento, indo em direção à Netami, a zampakuto mirando no corpo dela. Com um movimento, Netami segura a espada da shinigami utilizando sua lança. Mitsuki fica decepcionada, a lâmina de sua zampakuto a poucos centímetros do ombro daquela mulher.

_Vai precisar de mais do que isso, querida._

Mitsuki apenas sorri, alinhando a extremidade da espada com o ombro de Netami.

_Suberasu, Ishitora!_

Liberando sua shikai, a zanpakuto de Mitsuki torna-se mais longa, perfurando o ombro da inimiga. Em seguida, ela apóia um de seus pés na lança, dando um impulso que a deixa a alguns metros de distância de Netami, que se desequilibra mas ainda se mantém de pé.

Enquanto isso, Renji desviava dos golpes de Koji, esperando o momento exato para cortá-lo com a Zabimaru. O garoto tinha muita velocidade nos braços, o que dificultava as coisas para o shinigami, que poderia ficar sem defesa caso o atacasse.

_Lanças, eh? Fazem parte de algum tipo de sociedade do mal? - _Renji provocava, chocando Zabimaru contra a lança do rapaz, fazendo-o recuar.

_Soukihei é muito mais do que uma sociedade._

_Hunf, como eu pensei. - _ele faz com que zabimaru estique, até atingir o garoto -_ Não passam de um bando de loucos._

Irritado com o comentário do shinigami, Koji vai em direção dele, chocando sua lança contra zabimaru, tentando encurralar Renji contra uma pilha de caixas. O shinigami usa shunpo, surgindo atrás do inimigo e acertando seu ombro esquerdo, os dentes da zabimaru perfurando a carne.

Enquanto isso, Mitsuki fazia bom uso de sua zanpakuto, que além de ter ficado um pouco mais longa, possuía uma outra lâmina um pouco menor, o que permitia que ferisse o adversário com as duas extremidades . Isso também era perigoso, já que Mitsuki poderia se ferir com sua própria zanpakuto durante uma luta, mas horas de treinamento com Ikakku e Yumichika fizeram com que ela conseguisse mais habilidade. Ela investe contra Netami, com movimentos rápidos tentando encontrar uma brecha para poder atacá-la diretamente.

_Posso ficar horas defendendo seus ataques._

_Ah é? - _Mitsuki impulsiona o corpo, jogando o peso de seu corpo na espada e mirando na inimiga - _Defende essa então!_

Mal terminou de falar, a lança se choca contra Ishitora, lançando-a para trás de Mitsuki. Ela olha em desespero para a espada fincada no chão, e para a mulher apontando a lança para ela.

_Pena que é tão fraquinha... Mesmo assim, vai ser ótimo controlar você._

_Controlar?_

_Aproveito e te ensino a lutar direito. Esse último golpe foi ridículo. - _ela caçoa, derrubando Mitsuki ao chão.

_Último golpe?_

Antes que pudesse se defender, Netami foi atingida por uma onda de energia espiritual que surge do chão, caindo a alguns metros dalí. Mitsuki levanta-se e pega Ishitora, apontando para a garota.

_Vou te ensinar alguns truques então. - _ela parecia estar se divertindo com aquilo, seu reiatsu tornando-se cada vez mais intenso.

--

Tá, sei que esse capítulo tá um lixo. Desculpa, sou péssima pra fazer cenas de ação. xD

Reviews, please!


End file.
